El regreso de Mysterion
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: Tras varios años de entrenamiento en New York, Mysterion regresa a South Park, la ciudad necesita mas que nunca ser rescatada y esta vez cuanta con la ayuda de otro superheroe originario del mismo lugar...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello, Hola!

Esta es la historia que originalmente iba a publicar para regresar a este sitio, pero primero queria probar suerte, involucra 2 de mis series favoritas, una es South Park y la otra es X men (aunque estos ultimos no vayan a aparecer mucho). En esta historia a pasado un tiempo por lo que los chicos son adolescentes de unos 17 años.

Ahh! la electricidad, todo el mundo se beneficia tanto de ella, por lo menos yo disfruto muchisimo usandola y de hecho, fue un dia que no hubo electricidad en mi colonia, el que me inspiro a escribir este capitulo, es tan desesperante no poder escuchar ni el radio, y peor aun, que el ipod se acababa de estropear, pero bueno siempre puedes leer un buen libro o algo asi, pero tener que calentar leche en la estufa? que horror! me sentia como abuela. Por eso en esta historia le di a Tweek la habilidad de manipular la electricidad, ademas Tweek es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie (de hecho es el 2, el primero seria Kenny) y ultimamente no le han puesto a hacer nada interesante al pobre, de verdad que me hubiera gustado verlo formar parte de "Coon y amigos".

South Park es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker, X men es propiedad de Stan Lee

* * *

><p>"<em>-… tenemos que grabar esto, podemos ganar otros 10mil dlls- dijo Stan dándole un golpecito a Kyle con el codo, quien solo sonrió. Acababan de ver a Cartman alejarse, iba vestido con ropas y peinado estilo rapero, mientras Kenny sufría porque no podía encender el maldito go kart, así que de nuevo jalo la cuerda, esta vez encendió pero empezó a correr muy rápido.<em>

_-¡Hay chicos ayúdenme!- grito Kenny bajo su capucha naranja -¡Chicos!-_

_-No lo sueltes Kenny- gritaron Stan y Kyle al mismo tiempo._

_-¡Auxilio! ¡ahhh!- gritaba el pequeño intentando sujetar la cuerda con sus manitas. ¡malditos guantes café! Se le resbalaban mucho, el carrito lo arrastro entre los arbustos y las ramas le pegaron, lo arrastró por la nieve, el lodo, unas vacas y finalmente golpeo una roca, con lo que salió disparado a las vías del tren._

_-¿Kenny? ¿Estás bien? Grito Kyle_

_El se levanto y pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo respondió- si estoy bien- pero un instante después el tren pasó justo por encima de Kenny._

_-¡oh dios mío!- grito Stan- ¡Mataron a Kenny!-_

_-¡Hijos de puta!- grito kyle."_

-¡Noooo!- grito Kenny -¡otra vez no!- su corazón latía con mucha fuerza e intento calmar su respiración al mismo tiempo que estudiaba el lugar donde había despertado -¡Gracias a dios!- pensó; no se encontraba en su habitación de la asquerosa casita en la que vivía en South Park, estaba a salvo, en su dormitorio de Nueva York, de hecho en su lujoso dormitorio del instituto Xavier para jóvenes dotados, junto con otros 2 inútiles que también tenían superpoderes

Dos almohadas le cayeron en la cabeza

-¡otra vez!- le grito el moreno frente a el

-¡No mames, son las 2 de la mañana!- dijo un tipo escuálido al lado suyo

Kenny recogió una de las almohadas y se la aventó al chico al lado suyo muy molesto- ¡Ya cállense! Maricas llorones- y se levanto muy despacio de la cama, se puso una linda chamarra color naranja y de uno de sus tenis saco un paquete de cigarrillos, muy, muy baratos, de los cuales encendió uno y salió del dormitorio

¡Puta madre!, como odiaba tener esas pesadillas y tenía 2 muy buenas razones para hacerlo. Uno: porque dormía con un par de imbéciles insensibles. Dos: porque ya no podía volver a dormirse, así que bajo la escalera y se dirigió a la cocina.

Como siempre Tweek se encontraba viendo la tele haciendo zapping al cerrar sus ojos

-¿otra vez tienes insomnio?- le pregunto Tweek volteando a verlo

-Si, otra vez- contesto Kenny

-¿No quieres ver la tele? – pregunto el chico un poco tembloroso

-¿Eso no es demasiada presión?- pregunto Kenny sin acercarse

-No- contesto Tweek- Me gustaría tener compañía

-No, porque tu solo ves el Disney o el Discovery cannel y eso es tan gay- dijo Kenny sacando el humo de su cigarrillo y siguió caminando, el rubio del cabello despeinado lo siguió, instantáneamente la televisión y la luz de la sala se apagaron, y la del pasillo se prendió sin que Kenny apretara el interruptor. Al llegar a la cocina ocurrió lo mismo ¡Bamf! El pasillo quedo a oscuras y la luz de la cocina se encendió, Tweek era como una gran lámpara, Kenny se volteo y le dijo al otro chico, -Por lo menos eres útil- dijo y estiro su mano a uno de los estantes que tenia más cerca, saco del mismo azúcar impalpable y una bolsa con fino y delicioso polvo de café colombiano.

A Tweek le brillaron mucho sus ojos -¿Vas a hacer café?- le pregunto

-Si- contesto Kenny- Como no podre volver a dormirme, por lo menos no quiero tener sueño en todo el día-

-¿Me das?- le dijo Tweek

-El pelón te prohibió tomar café- dijo Kenny

-También te prohibió fumar- contesto Tweek

Kenny abrió la bolsa y le puso el filtro a la cafetera – si yo no digo nada tú tampoco-

-De acuerdo- dijo Tweek quien con muchas ansias y con mucho gusto se encargo de encender la cafetera con solo parpadear, se hicieron un par de expresos bien cargados. Kenny se levanto y se dirigió a la escalera, no es que le molestara estar con Tweek (quien ahora sonreía un poco maniáticamente mientras observaba el "tesoro" que guardaba su taza), pero quería estar solo., subió hasta el techo, cada que necesitaba pensar se subía al techo y se sentaba justo en el borde, le gustaba observar el suelo muy lejos de sus pies y como lo golpeaba el aire frio, pero sobre todo le gustaba la idea de que si caía al suelo, aun si se partía el cráneo en 2 a la mañana siguiente, estaría como nuevo. No pasarían más de 5 minutos de profunda divagación cuando Logan apareció

-¿Por qué demonios le diste café a Tweek?-le reclamo Logan- mira lo que acabas de hacer- le dijo y lo inclino para que observara bien el piso, se podía notar como las luces de varios cuartos se encendían y se apagaban al mismo tiempo o sin patrón definido- La tele se prendió, la secadora en el cuarto de las chicas se prendió, el microondas y hasta el elevador está subiendo y bajando como loco, nos tienen despiertos a todos.- finalizo malhumorado

-Lo siento, quería que me dejara en paz- dijo Kenny

-Además, tus compañeros fueron a decirme que es la 4ª vez en la semana que despiertas a los 2-

-¡Ay pendejos!- se quejo Kenny, aventó la colilla de su cigarrillo hacia abajo, para poder verla desaparecer, lo cual no consiguió porque las luces seguían parpadeando, se prendió otro cigarrillo- como si lanzar laser por los ojos y quemar cosas con las manos los hiciera útiles- dejo enojado

-A Xavier no le gusta que fumes- dijo logan y se acerco a el

-El pelón me puede chupar las bolas- dijo Kenny con indiferencia- como si el cáncer me fuera a matar, además ustedes tiraron todo mi alcohol y mis yerbas, esto es lo único que me queda-

Logan le quito el cigarrillo de la boca – deja de fumar esta porquería- le ordeno y lo aventó al suelo, pero justo después saco 2 habanos grandes de sus bolsillo y le ofreció uno a Kenny.

Kenny sonrió, tomo el cigarro y lo encendió.

-Les va a tomar un rato apagar a Tweek- empezó Logan- mientras tanto porque no me cuentas ¿Qué te molesta?-

El chico rubio saco el humo muy despacio y después de darle un sorbo al café contesto – La misma pesadilla de siempre, Stan dice "oh dios mío" y Kyle dice "hijos de puta"-

-Entiendo- dijo Logan- A veces puede ser difícil ser inmortal

-No es eso, es que…- comenzó de nuevo Kenny- No me malinterpretes, es genial vivir aquí en Nueva York, entrenar con los x- men, tirarme a rouge cada que se presenta una oportunidad, o joder a todos encendiendo a Tweek, pero.

-pero echas de menos tu casa- siguió logan- un momento- dijo después- ¿Cómo que tirarte a Rouge?

Kenny sonrió maliciosamente – no me puede matar, me encanta tocarla, aunque duela mucho y si por alguna razón muero, ella nunca lo recuerda- Logan torció los ojos.

-Las vacaciones ya están por llegar- dijo Kenny- me gustaría ir a mi pueblito, solo para ver cómo va todo, ¿Crees que el pelón me de permiso?-

-Con las calificaciones que tienes y la beca que obtuviste, no veo por qué no- contesto Logan.

-¡Genial!, me voy en la mañana- dijo Kenny levantándose

-Todavía faltan 2 semanas de clases- informo Logan

- Ya hicimos los exámenes- dijo Kenny – las clases terminan, cuando terminan los exámenes finalizo Kenny.

Por la mañana el chico se puso a empacar sus cosas, sin importar lo que Xavier o Logan hicieran se iría de todos modos, pero había otro habitante de South Park en esa mansión y fue a buscarlo, para saber si lo acompañaría, así que salió de la mansión y camino un rato por el enorme jardín, hasta llegar a una cabaña pequeña, era el sitio en el que ponían a descansar a Tweek cada vez que tenia mas "energía" que de costumbre, todo estaba construido en madera y no había nada en ella que necesitara un enchufe o pilas.

-Tweek- llamo Kenny- Tweek- dijo de nuevo y un chico despeinado apareció abriendo la puerta.

-Todo…en la mansión funciona con electricidad -dijo amargamente

-Discúlpame- dijo Kenny – Pero por eso no quieren que tomes café, aun no eres capaz de controlar del todo tu poder- y le puso una mano en los hombros- hace mucho que no piso nuestro pequeño pueblito y pues como tu tampoco-continuo- pensé que tal vez ¿te gustaría venir?-

Tweek tembló mucho y parpadeo –Pu…diera ser, sería muy agradable ver de nuevo a mis papas y a la bola de idiotas que viven ahí- sonrió ligeramente- ya tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Craig o Tucker-

-Si yo también quiero ver a Stan y Kyle- dijo Kenny y ayudo a Tweek a llenar una mochila con algo de ropa; Logan les entrego algo del dinero de la beca de Kenny, advirtiéndoles (en especial a Kenny) que no lo gastaran en viejas y alcohol porque ya no les mandaría mas.

Aunque Rouge le doblaba la edad al chico inmortal, fue a despedirse de ella muy apasionadamente, porque en verdad le tenía mucho aprecio y, tras decirle adiós al par de idiotas que dormían con él, se dirigió con su amigo al aeropuerto, a tomar el primer vuelo que los llevara a Denver.

-¿Un avión?- reclamo Tweek

-¿Quieres hacer todo el viaje en autobús?, Colorado esta tan lejos de Nueva York- indico Kenny

- El maldito avión funciona con electricidad ¿lo sabes?-dijo Tweek

-Funciona con gasolina- contesto Kenny

-No los instrumentos, idiota- siguió Tweek temblando – Eso es tan estresante ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?- le grito – ¿que tal si se detienen las computadoras o el tren de aterrizaje? ¿O la caja negra explota?, el avión se puede ir en picada, y podría matarnos a todos ¡pendejo! -

-¡Cálmate! Ya pensé en eso- y saco un frasquito con su contenido empapo un pañuelo- solo tienes que inhalar- dijo Kenny

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Tweek.

-Éter- dijo Kenny- tal vez te ayude a dormir-

-No he dormido en toda la vida ¿crees en serio que funcione?- le dijo Tweek

-Espero- contesto Kenny

Tweek lo miro de reojo con desprecio, le arrebato el pañuelo y apretó mucho los ojos, en el interior de la mochila de Kenny se escucho un ¡CRAK! Y salió un poco de humo, Kenny entonces abrió el cierre, solo para observar que su Ipod había explotado; el rubio despeinado sonrio maliciosamente e inhalo con el pañuelo pegado a su nariz, no había dormido una solo vez en su vida así que el éter solo lo relajo, se dibujo una sonrisa boba en su linda cara y pudieron tomar el avión


	2. Chapter 2

Hola n.n, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, muchas gracias a Kxte McCormick Lawliet, Livie-Everything, EmyCherry,Tweeker Tucker; por sus reviews. Lo de Rouge fue inspiracion divina y tambien me estaba muriendo de la risa cuando lo escribi, ¿los x men volveran a aparecer?, claro que si, pero todavia falta.

Cuidense mucho y que pasen un bonito fin de semana n.n

* * *

><p>Era ya muy tarde cuando el avión aterrizo en Denver, por suerte Tweek había estado muy relajado durante todo el viaje, viendo bonitos colores frente a sus ojos, por lo que llegaron sanos y salvos, sin embargo durante todo el viaje Kenny había fingido dormir, porque estaba dándole vueltas en su cabeza a algo que lo inquietaba; llamo antes de salir de Nueva York a su casa, pero nadie le había respondido, ¿es que no serviría el teléfono en su casa? Pero bueno, desde que había escapado no había vuelto a llamar así que entendía que estuvieran enojados con él, pero si les escribía cartas a sus hermanos, aunque ellos nunca las respondieron ¿Por qué sería? Ni modo, ya podría hablar con ellos cuando estuviera ahí; bajaron del avión y solo deseaban llegar rápido a su pequeño y mediocre pueblito de las montañas. Sin embargo al bajar descubrieron que curiosamente, ningún autobús realizaba paradas a South Park y cuando intentaron tomar un taxi les preguntaban -¿Están pendejos? Nadie quiere ir a ese nido de ratas-<p>

No les quedo mas remedio que realizar todo el camino a pie, pero no importaba, Kenny ya estaba acostumbrado a vagar grandes distancias, y Tweek tal vez terminaría algo cansado y con dolor en las piernas, pero era una mejor manera de gastar energía. Amaneció camino al pueblo y luego de otro rato vieron el letrero de madera desvencijada con letras negras y grandes que decía "SOUTH PARK" y se alegraron mucho, al fin habían llegado a casa; pero notaron que estaba muy cambiado, varios comercios tenían un gran letrero de "cerrado" en las ventanas, algunos tenían tablas en las puertas y las ventanas rotas, ya no estaba el city wok, había baches en las calles, las farolas estaban torcidas, a los semáforos les faltaban luces y las pocas personas con quienes se toparon en la calle corrían malhumoradas .

-¿Qué chingados paso?- dijo Kenny mientras caminaba, y Tweek lo agarro del brazo un poco asustado

-¡Oh Jesús!- dijo tembloroso Tweek –Parece que hubo guerra…mis padres ¿Cómo estarán? ¿Estarán vivos?- dijo fatalmente, caminaron un rato, Kenny se dirigía a su casa y Tweek solo se dejaba llevar, quería ir al Harbucks pero le daba miedo irse él solo.

En fin, llegaron a la calle donde vivía Kenny, quien estaba muy nervioso, se pararon frente a la horrorosa casita verde, el chico de la chamarra naranja se quedo tan desconcertado que se le cayó la mochila al suelo y se separo de Tweek; para empezar, ya no estaba la basura afuera de la casa, ni la camioneta vieja y oxidada que nunca funciono, las ventanas y la puerta estaban tapadas con pedazos de madera. Se acerco y jalo las maderas de la puerta, giro la perilla y estaba cerrada con pasador, pero el aún conservaba su llave así que abrió y entro; estaba tan sucio como siempre, pero ya no estaba el letrero de cerveza en la pared, ni el refrigerador. ¿Qué coño?- grito Kenny -¿papa? ¿Mama? ¿Kevin? ¿Karen?- .

-Aquí no hay nadie- dijo Tweek

-Ya lo sé- dijo Kenny enojado, nadie en su familia le había avisado que se irían. Tal vez debía llamar a Stan o de Kyle ¿Aun vivirían ahí? ¿Aun vivirían en South Park?, ya tenía mucho tempo que tampoco sabía nada de ellos, recordaba que ese primer año que vivió en la escuela de Xavier les escribió casi a diario, incluso por facebook, pero ninguno respondió, algo que no le extraño de Cartman o de Butters, pero Stan y Kyle eran sus mejores amigos. Lo que si podía recordar era que por lo menos a Tweek si le llegaban mensajes de Craig, Token o de sus padres por Facebook, aunque ninguno le pregunto jamás por el ¿Por qué lo habían aislado?-

El celular de Tweek sonó y el contesto

-¿Quién es?- pregunto y sonriendo dijo – Si, hola ya llegue, Token- dijo con alegría, eso hizo enojar mucho a Kenny, tomo rápido su mochila y salió corriendo.

-Espera- gritó Tweek- ¡Kenny! ¡Kenny!-

-¡Vete estúpido!, déjame solo- le alcanzo a gritar el rubio de la chamarra naranja. Nunca había meditado sobre eso, pero ¿porque Tweek todavía tenía gente que lo esperara en South Park? ¿Qué había hecho él para que nadie le contestara las cartas o los mensajes?, corrió un poco, hasta que se topo con una casa conocida, la casa de Eric Cartman. Tal vez el gordo idiota viviera aun ahí, podría preguntarle sobre todos los demás, así que toco la puerta y una mujer de cabello café se asomo.

-¿Si?- pregunto ella sin abrir completamente

-¡buenos días!- dijo el algo apenado- ¿Es la Sra. Cartman?-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto ella de manera brusca, algo impaciente y malhumorada -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Busco a Eric- dijo el- Soy Kenny McCormick, su amigo de la infancia-

-¿Kenny?- dijo ella y abrió un poco más la puerta.

-Si el chico de la chamarra naranja- dijo el señalando su propia vestimenta

-¡Oh, sí!- contesto ella- te recuerdo- se quito del paso y Kenny entro, en la sala ya no estaba la foto del gordo con su madre en el monte Rushmore, ahora había un muchacho en Aspen con ella "aun está bastante gordo" pensó Kenny al verla

-Disculpa el desorden- empezó el sr Cartman- No esperaba visitas- e invito al chico a sentarse.

"¿Cuál desorden?" se pregunto Kenny al recorrer con la mirada la sala- No se disculpe- le dijo -¿Se encuentra Eric?-

-¡Ay cariño!- exclamo ella y se rompió a llorar

Kenny se sorprendió, se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro -¿Qué ocurre?

-Hace ya varios meses que Eric desapareció- dijo ella lastimosamente

-¿What the fuck? ¿Culo gordo esta perdido?- dijo Kenny para sus adentros.- ¿Cómo paso?- le pregunto a la mujer

-Todo se fue a la mierda chico, eso fue lo que paso- contesto ella y se levanto- Veras, siempre hubo crimen aquí ¿no?, como en todos lados, pero hace un par de años las bandas empezaron a proliferar, bandas de ladrones, bandas de narcotraficantes, bandas de putas, etc. Y claro cada banda exigía a la gente en su territorio un pago para "protegerlos" de las otras bandas, pero por ejemplo si le pagabas a los ladrones, las putas también exigían un pago y si no, destruían tu negocio, pero cuando comenzaron a pelear entre ellas agarraron parejo contra todos.- lastimeramente dijo –Mi Eric fue uno de los pocos que los enfrentaron, se unió a los esfuerzas de la policía y creo que fue por eso que lo desaparecieron-

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamo Kenny quien de verdad no podía creer que Cartman hubiera ayudado a la policía- disculpe- la interrumpió- ¿Sabe usted que ocurrió con los McCormick?- "los McCormick Kenny? ¿Desde cuando dejaron de ser papa y mama?"-pensó

-También desaparecieron- contesto ella y tomo un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas- embargaron todo en su casa.

-¿Todos?-pregunto el algo desesperado

-No, lo último que supe fue que uno de sus hijos estaba en la cárcel, pensaba que era tu- y se sonó la nariz- Que descortés, ¿Quieres un te?-

-No, gracias- dijo el- Me tengo que ir- Y salió muy deprisa, se fue corriendo a la prisión "ciudad cañón" que estaba en las afueras del pueblo.

Pregunto por el preso McCormick diciéndole a los guardias que era su hermano Kenneth, sorprendentemente lo dejaron pasar a un cubículo pequeño que tenía una separación de plástico transparente y un teléfono, un rato después llego un joven de cabello sucio y café, el guardia le quito las esposas y se acerco.

El joven y Kenny descolgaron los teléfonos

-¿Kenny?- dijo sorprendido el joven del otro lado del plástico- ¡no me chingues! ¿Eres tú de verdad?- y entusiasmado se pego al plástico

-Hola Kevin- dijo el rubio y sonrió

-A pasado tanto tiempo, ¡No mames, como has cambiado!- dijo Kevin

-Los eche de menos a Karen y a ti- dijo Kenny sonriendo -¿Por qué nunca me contestaron cuando les escribí?

-¡Ay bro!- empezó Kevin – Nunca supimos que nos escribías, una noche simplemente te esfumaste-

-"¿Cómo?"- pensó Kenny, ¿sus padres les escondieron las cartas a sus hermanos? ¡Malditos imbéciles!- ¿Por qué estás ahí?- atino a preguntar Kenny.

-Me atraparon robando un televisor- admitió Kevin sin darle importancia- 5 años y me faltan otros 2 ¿Por qué volviste?-

Esa no era la pregunta que Kenny había esperado –Supe que South Park esta yéndose a la mierda-

-Esta jodidísima- contesto Kenny

-¿Qué hay de mis papás?- pregunto Kenny- ¿Y Karen?-

-Karen, como tú, no fue idiota y se largo justo a tiempo, bueno, protección infantil se la llevo- dijo algo serio- Mis papás…estaban hundidos hasta el cuello, la última vez que los vi-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Kenny

-Trabajaban para uno de los Jefes de la ciudad-dijo en voz muy baja para que solo Kenny lo pudiera escuchar-¡Escucha!- dijo en tono sombrío- Mas te vale que dejes de indagar, lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomar tus cosas…y ¡corre!, regresa por donde viniste, hazme caso y lárgate- ordeno Kevin y colgó el teléfono.

Kenny salió muy decepcionado de la penitenciaria, miraba hacia el suelo, cuando su vista se fijo en un joven rubio y despeinado que lo esperaba sentado en la banqueta

-Token me dijo que podías estar aquí- dijo Tweek temblando un poco -¿Estas bien? Te veo muy turbado-

-No es nada- mintió Kenny

-Oye- dijo Tweek- como no tienes a donde pasar la noche, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a mi casa?, estoy seguro que a mis padres no les importara acogerte-

-No- le dijo Kenny- ya me las arreglare en mi casa- ¿Pero podrías acompañarme a comprar algo de comer?, no he comido en todo el día-. Así que se fueron al "comida por poquito" donde Kenny compro Vodka, cigarros, unos waffles congelados, leche y una play boy, se dirigieron a la caja cuando…

-¡A ver hijos de su puta madre!- al suelo, rápido- ordeno un tipo que llevaba una media en la cara y tenía una pistola, lo acompañaba otro wey con un rifle; todos obedecieron, menos un chico de cabello rojo y rizado.

-Tu, puta, vacía la caja- le ordeno a la cajera el de la pistola, el del rifle desvalijaba a la gente en el piso, pero noto al pelirrojo.

-Dije al suelo pendejo- grito

-No- contesto el chico firmemente

Tweek y Kenny se miraron uno al otro, tal vez si el chico despeinado pudiera mover uno de los carritos le pasaría corriente al del rifle a través de él, pero el pelirrojo estorbaba, no quería electrocutarlo también.

-Al suelo chingada madre- le volvió a gritar el del rifle

-Oblígame- dijo el chico y saco de su chamarra una pistola con la que le apunto al asaltante

-Jajajaja-se rio con sarcasmo el tipo- ¿Dardos?, ¿crees que me vas a asustar con dardos? –

-¿Quieres comprobar que son dardos?-dijo el pelirrojo

El de la pistola lanzo varios tiros al aire, en dirección al pelirrojo, Kenny fue muy rápido y empujo al chico al suelo, una de las balas iba derechito hacia él, aun así, alcanzo a darle en el brazo, con lo que se rompió su chamarra naranja-

-¡Mierda!- grito Kenny agarrándose el brazo izquierdo, le sangraba.

-¡Carajo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- grito el pelirrojo- No te metas en esto- y se quito la bufanda para vendarle el brazo a Kenny.

El no acepto la bufanda, se bajo lo mas que pudo la capucha de su chamarra para cubrir su cara carraspeo un poco ¿Todavía le saldría? y se levanto del suelo

-¿Qué haces pedazo de mierda?- grito el pelirrojo –te dije que no te metieras- y lo jalo hacia abajo

-¡Cállate, cara de culo!- dijo Kenny con voz profunda y aguardientosa, una que le sonó muy conocida al pelirrojo –Quédate aquí- después volteo a ver al chico despeinado- Tweek- solo dijo y ambos asintieron, ahora iban a saber si su entrenamiento había dado frutos.

-Ya es suficiente- grito Kenny con la misma voz profunda- devuelvan el dinero a estas persona y lárguense de aquí-

-Un chamaco no nos asusta- dijo uno de los asaltantes, Kenny ya estaba preparado para derribarlos con su propio cuerpo o para sacar su pistola, pero la inspiración divina le llego a Tweek, quien convenientemente, tenía a un lado un refrigerador de refrescos, del cual saco una red Bull y se la tomo completa, de inmediato se noto un cambio en la electricidad del lugar, todas las luces, los despertadores, ventiladores, televisores, DVD, etc. se habían prendido y al levantarse Tweek todos fueron presa de un miedo aterrador, tenía los ojos en blanco y destellos de electricidad lo recorrían desde sus pies a la punta de sus cabellos, con una amplia sonrisa extendió los brazos a las lámparas del techo y ¡BAMF! Todas explotaron, lanzando una luz cegadora. Aquello no había salido como el chico esperaba, porque fue tanta la energía que, cualquier cosa que necesitara electricidad en el supermercado trono, o exploto o se incendio, pero el techo…se empezaba a venir abajo.

-¡Corran!- ordeno el pelirrojo, las personas gritaban y se alejaban desesperadas, se había llenado la tienda de humo denso y negro, Kenny no podía ver ni oír nada, pero intento abrirse camino hacia Tweek quien se había caído al piso.

-Ven acá idiota- grito el pelirrojo y lo agarro por el brazo

-No, tengo que ir por el- dijo Kenny y se soltó, el pelirrojo se miro la mano ensangrentada. Kenny se arrastro por el suelo e intento agarrar a Tweek, pero el aun despedía muchísima electricidad, y le dolieron mucho las manos a Kenny, se quito la chamarra y envolvió lo mejor que pudo a su amigo, el pelirrojo lo ayudo a sacarlo de la tienda.

Salieron justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento el techo se cayó por completo y las llamas arrasaron el lugar, los 2 chicos tosían -¿Qué demonios fue eso?- grito el pelirrojo -¿Qué lanzaron? ¿Una bomba? ¿Una granada?-

Kenny no le hacía caso, le quito la chamarra y su camisa a Tweek, algo andaba muy mal, el jamás había visto a su amigo inconsciente, el pelirrojo se acerco y alarmado dijo –Creo que no respira-

Kenny saco de su chamarra su celular, le quito la batería y lo puso en una de las manos de Tweek, si estaba vivo se tenía que prender –Vamos Tweek- suplico Kenny. El chico del cabello rojo se inclino sobre Tweek, pego rápidamente su boca a la de él y soplo con fuerza varias veces; nada ocurría con el muchacho, se le ocurrió frotarle el pecho con las manos, pero nada pasaba, de pronto el celular de Kenny se encendió y finalmente Tweek empezó a toser con fuerza, Kenny suspiro aliviado.

-Tweek- grito con alegría y lo abrazo e incluso le dio un beso en la cabeza

-Mi casa no está lejos- le dijo el pelirrojo –Podríamos llamar una ambulancia desde ahí, los 2 la necesitan- dijo señalando la herida en el brazo de Kenny

Los 2 levantaron como pudieron a Tweek y lo llevaron a rastras, se empezaron a acercar a una casa verde de 2 pisos.

-¿Vives aquí?- pregunto Kenny, la casa le sonaba

-Si- contesto el pelirrojo y Kenny lo vio fijamente por primera vez, su cabello era rojo

-Espera un momento- dijo Kenny- ¿Kyle? ¿Kyle Broflovsky?-

-Si- contesto de nuevo el pelirrojo y toco el timbre -¿Por qué?

-Soy yo Kyle, mírame- dijo Kenny, pero abrieron la puerta

-¡Dios mío!- grito Sheila al ver a los 2 chicos heridos, se hizo de inmediato a un lado para dejarlos pasar- ¿Qué paso Kyle?-

-Hubo una…explosión en el "comida por poquito"- contesto Kyle

-¡Ay dios santo!- grito su madre -¡Gerald! ¡Gerald! Llama una ambulancia-

-No, espere- dijo Kenny y los 2 chicos acostaron a Tweek en el sofá, Kyle jalo con fuerza a Kenny -¡Ike!- grito hacia arriba de las escaleras- ¡Bájame mi equipo, completo!-

-Si- grito la voz de un niño desde arriba

Kyle dijo- ven acá- a Kenny y lo llevo hacia la cocina

-El muchachito del sofá ¿va a estar bien?- pregunto Sheila

-No se- dijo Kyle y abrió el grifo, para que el chorro de agua le callera a Kenny en la herida

-Voy a llamar una ambulancia- insistió Sheila

-No Señora- dijo Kenny

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sheila

-Porque, no sé que podría provocar Tweek en un hospital- y bajo la cabeza

Kyle entonces dijo- mejor…tráeme el tanque de oxigeno del garaje se lo pondremos- su madre salió corriendo hacia allá

-¡Puta madre! ¡Arde!- grito Kenny y trato de quitar el brazo del agua

-No seas tan maricon Kenny- dijo Kyle tallándole la herida con jabón, eso distrajo a Kenny, le ardía hasta los cojones, pero volteo a ver a Kyle incrédulo

-Si- dijo Kyle antes de que Kenny dijera algo –Me di cuenta hace un buen rato, Tweek es tan ruidoso que jamás ha pasado desapercibido y a ti aun te sale la voz de Mysterion, además, ¿chamarra color naranja? ¿Qué, tienes unas 20 iguales?- Kenny sonrió

-Aquí está todo Kyle- dijo Ike quien cargaba un neceser medico muy pesado

-Saca un nylon de 3 ceros, portaagujas, guantes, algodón- dijo Kyle a Ike y el niño iba sacando lo que pedía

-No está el Nylon- dijo

-¡Coño Ike está ahí!- y empujo a Ike para buscar la sutura, sentó a Kenny en la mesa, empapo un algodón en alcohol y dijo- no es tan profunda como creí- y se puso unos guantes y unos lentes muy gruesos, para ver mejor- te puedo suturar aquí mismo- también saco una linda afilada y curva aguja- no tengo ni Xilocaina, te tendrás que aguantar los picotazos-

-No chingues- dijo Kenny y cerró los ojos

-Que boca tan sucia chicos- dijo Gerald entrando en la cocina, Ike estaba sentadito, viendo como hipnotizado cada que Kyle metía la aguja en la piel de Kenny -¿Podrías llevarte a Ike por brandy?- le pregunto Kyle a su padre –Necesitamos infundirle valor a Kenny-

-Si, entiendo- contesto él y tomo de la mano a Ike dejándolos solos.

-No soy tan marica- dijo Kenny- No necesito Brandy- y se mordió una mano.

-Era para entretenerlos idiota- dijo Kyle quien seguía suturando a Kenny

-¿No se supone que esto lo haga un medico?- pregunto Kenny

-Si, por eso estudio medicina- contesto Kyle sin despegar la vista de su labor

-¡Huevos!, ¿ya estudias la universidad?- dijo Kenny sorprendido –Tienes 16 años, eres un jodido genio-

-¿Qué fue todo eso de ahí?- pregunto Kyle- Eso… no fue una bomba ¿verdad? ¿En que andan metidos?

-¿En qué andas metido tu Kyle?- respondió Kenny -¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentar así a un asaltante? Y con una pistola de dardos-

-¿Cómo supiste que eran dardos?- dijo Kyle volteando a verlo, dejo lo que estaba haciendo, estaba muy sorprendido- Creí que se veía real-

-Kyle cualquier persona que haya ido de cacería se daría cuenta que eso se usa para tranquilizar venados- dijo Kenny

Kyle suspiro fuerte y siguió suturando a Kenny, el rubio se quedo callado, veía como la aguja le perforaba la piel un poco horrorizado, Kyle limpio la herida varias veces con el algodón, era muy larga, ya tenía 3 borlas de algodón ensangrentadas. –No puedo hablar ahora- dijo Kyle para romper el incomodo silencio – mi familia no sabe nada y no quiero que Ike se entere, luego te cuento- y miro a Kenny directamente a sus ojos azules -¿Qué fue de ti?- pregunto –lo último que supe, era que te habías unido al culto de Cthulhu-

-No me uní a ellos- contesto el rubio, sin darle mucha importancia- estaba buscando respuestas-

-¿A qué pregunta?-dijo el pelirrojo

Kenny se encogió de hombros, pensativo

-Yo…-siguió Kyle- Desapareciste hace más de 3 años Kenny. Yo creí, que habías muerto con ellos-

-¿Qué?- dijo Kenny

-Si- continúo Kyle- Fue una inmensa coincidencia, pero la noche que desapareciste los seguidores de Cthulhu realizaron suicidio masivo, unos días antes su "libro sagrado", desapareció y ellos lo tomaron como una señal-

-No jodas- dijo Kenny levantándose de golpe y provoco que los puntos que Kyle estaba a punto de terminar se apretaran, se llevo la mano a la boca para no gritar –"el Necronomicon me lo lleve yo"- pensó ¿De verdad había sido el causante de tantas muertes?, se puso pálido muy rápido y se empezó a marear; Kyle se dio cuenta y se paro en chinga, sirvió jugo de naranja en un vaso ofreciéndoselo a Kenny.

-No creí que hubieras perdido tanta sangre-dijo preocupado, lo que menos necesitaba era que otro de sus amigos cayera inconsciente –Estas helado- dijo cuando lo toco- y después de ponerle una venda limpia le puso su chamarra y se levanto corriendo a la sala, donde sus padres atendían a Tweek- ¡Mama, papa! Tweek y Kenny no tienen donde pasar la noche ¿Se pueden quedar aquí?- Sheila y Gerald asintieron con la cabeza –Papa ¿puedes subir a Tweek?, yo todavía me encargo de Kenny- Gerald se levanto y Kyle regreso a la cocina, sujeto a Kenny por la cintura y se paso su brazo derecho detrás de cuello –Vamos a dormir en mi recamara- dijo ayudándolo a caminar

-¿Eso no es gay?-protesto incoherentemente Kenny

-Cada quien en una bolsa de dormir, estúpido- contesto Kyle y subieron lentamente las escaleras. Tweek ya se encontraba en la cama cuando llegaron los otros chicos, respiraba lenta y profundamente, Kenny se acerco a él y una lágrima se le escapo de uno de sus ojos azules, Kyle le dio una palmada en la espalda y dijo –Se va a poner bien-

-Eso espero- dijo Kenny y se sentó en la cama.

Kyle se acerco a la puerta –te traeré algo de comer- le dijo a Kenny- no quiero que vayas a desmayarte, alguien me tiene que ayudar a vigilar a Tweek- y se dio vuelta para salir, pero volteo de nuevo y abrazo a Kenny con tanta fuerza que le saco el aire –Me alegra que estes aquí- y salió de su cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, hola, hola._

_Feliz mes de fiestas patrias Mexico n.n!, una disculpa si me tarde, pero ultimamente he tenido mucha, pero mucha chamba, llegaron una muestras de sangre al laboratorio y fue un relajote, porque volvio a coincidir que no hubo electricidad y de hecho los monzones de verano han causado tanto estropicio que no hay agua en este momento por mis rumbos, pero bueno ya ni modo. Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, el tono de la historia se va a poner muy dark (aunque aun no se si ya sea para el proximo capitulo o para el siguiente) y debo admitir que es bien tentador hacer un K2, pero no es el caso, sorry!, no se preocupen Stan esta a salvo, y averiguaran que fue lo que le paso en futuros capitulos._

* * *

><p>Kyle llevaba ya un buen rato despierto, cuando decidió tomar el despertador y apagarlo, se encontraba tumbado en el piso, en una bolsa de dormir, junto con Kenny, la noche había sido muy larga y casi no había podido dormir, pero no quería interrumpir el sueño de Kenny y Tweek, su cabeza era una gran maraña de cosas, tenia tanto en que pensar que no se concentraba en ninguna en realidad; la explosión del supermercado, la alegría de haber encontrado a Kenny, la preocupación por que los 2 rubios estuvieran bien, pero sobre todo la larga conversación que habían tenido, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado…<p>

Kyle le explico lo mejor que pudo, en un principio eran 3 grupos los que se dedicaban a enfrentarse a los delincuentes, la policía (quienes por cierto cayeron muy rápido en un red de corrupción), los rápidos y furiosos; que era un grupo de adultos que se dedicaban a erradicar a los delincuentes por completo, no se sabía de dónde estas personas conseguían la dinamita, pero una vez que localizaban los sitios de reunión, los lugares que iban a ser asaltados o incluso las casas de los delincuentes, las volaban, sin tocarse el corazón, el fin justificaba los medios, no importaba que hubiera inocentes involucrados; ellos habían sido el grupo que funcionaba mejor y fueron ellos quienes lograron reducir a la delincuencia a un único grupo, sin embargo todo empeoro cuando EL llego, EL fue quien organizo a los delincuentes que quedaban en la eficiente organización que eran ahora, por EL fue que los rápidos y furiosos fueron aniquilados uno a uno, cada uno murió de una manera más horrible que la anterior. Al desaparecer ese grupo fue cuando "los chicos" se levantaron, estaban hartos de que toda la gente se quejara sin hacer nada, estaban hartos de no poder salir a la calle sin sentir miedo y sobre todo de que los adultos se dieran por vencido tan rápido, el grupo lo formaron Craig, Wendy, Butters y el, se dedicaban más que nada a eliminar a los de menor rango en el grupo de EL, tenían mucha información sobre la organización porque por alguna razón a EL le gustaba pensar en Butters como uno de sus confidentes, pero no podían hacer nada más porque tenían muchas limitaciones, para empezar, eran adolescentes, no tenían mucho dinero, ni un sitio de reunión, lo único era que tenían unas enormes agallas y un plan; que tal vez gracias a los 2 rubios que regresaron al pueblo, por fin se iba a llevar a cabo.

Kenny hablo muy animadamente de la escuela para "dotados" a la que asistía con Tweek, de cómo era vivir en Nueva York, de todas las veces que les había escrito y mandado mensajes sin que los respondieran; el pelirrojo fue sincero, para empezar el estaba muerto ¿no? Todos los seguidores de Cthulhu se habían suicidado y, sus padres jamás habían negado su muerte, así quien sea que fuera "Kenny McCormick" de Nueva York tal vez los estaría engañando.

Sin embargo hubo una pregunta que evito contestar todo el tiempo y que Kenny le hizo varias veces esa noche "¿Y Stan?", no sabía cómo contestarle a Kenny, no sabía si empezar con que Stan se había vuelto reservado, engreído y jodidamente violento o que los Marsh habían huido una noche sin explicación, la verdad eran tan pésima que tal vez eso le bajara el ánimo mucho a su amigo…

-¿Por qué crees que eso le bajaría el ánimo?- pregunto la voz de un chico que dormía sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que la televisión se prendió. Tweek acababa de despertar, lo curioso era que el control de la televisión se encontraba encima de esta y Tweek no se había levantado.

-Stan jamás volvió a ser el mismo- contesto Kyle con tristeza- y es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre eso-

-¿Qué ocurrió anoche?- pregunto el rubio despeinado y Kyle se incorporo, Tweek estaba sentado en la cama, aun con la manguerita del oxigeno puesta y no temblaba, jamás lo había visto tan relajado y sereno- Recuerdo…-siguió el rubio- que asaltaron el supermercado y…- se agarro la cabeza pensativo- de repente se escucho un ruido ensordecedor-

-Aja- dijo Kyle viéndolo

-Y entonces…nada…todo estaba oscuro, no se escuchaba nada, no se sentía nada; después estábamos en la escuela y la señorita Selastraga llevo manatíes para que los disecáramos- Tweek se rasco la cabeza- ¿Eso…es soñar Kyle?-

Kyle sonrió asombrado –Si Tweek, ayer te desmayaste y…-

-Y estaba durmiendo- dijo Tweek y sonrió- yo jamás había dormido, no entendía porque le gente se la podía pasar tumbada en la cama hasta las 12 del día, se siente tan, pero tan rico-

Kyle se rio con fuerza, y volteo a ver su reloj, eran casi las 6 ¡puta madre!, ya tenía que irse a la facultad –Ya debo cambiarme- le dijo a Tweek

-Ah ok- dijo el despeinado y parpadeando prendió la luz, eso sorprendió a Kyle.

-No quiero que se despierte Kenny- dijo Kyle y Tweek hizo un movimiento con su mano como si girara una perilla, la luz se volvió tenue, Kyle miro el foco fijamente y luego a Tweek –Curiosa, esa habilidad tuya-Tweek sonrió satisfecho.

Kyle se dirigió a la puerta y se salió, iba a darse una ducha, Tweek se agacho al suelo y dijo -¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-

Kenny les había dado la espalda y también ya estaba despierto –Pensé que a ti si te contaría lo que paso con Stan-

-El cerebro funciona con electricidad- dijo Tweek- de verdad que intente sacarle algo mas a Kyle, pero él es mas verbal que visual, y me cuesta más trabajo entender las palabras-

Kenny se levanto súbitamente y abrazo con fuerza a Tweek- ¡estas bien!- le dijo y le acaricio el cabello- creí que no ibas a despertar- y suspiro aliviado- Pensé en llamar a Logan o a tus padres… y tu pensando en encontrar a Stan-pero ya no pudo decir nada, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir y él no quería que el rubio despeinado lo viera llorar, Tweek sonrió, podía sentir el corazón de Kenny golpear contra su propio pecho, aunque también el suyo latía violentamente, se atrevió a sondear un poco la mente de Kenny y eso lo hizo suspirar, aunque por más que lo intento Tweek no le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Escuchaste lo que conto anoche?- pregunto Kenny cuando pudo hablar de nuevo

-algo, creo- dijo Tweek, quien de verdad estaba preocupado por el pelinegro, después de todo Stan también había sido amigo suyo.

-Va a ser una historia larga- le dijo Kenny.

Un rato después, los 2 chicos salieron de la casa de Kyle, el pelirrojo se había salido corriendo antes, porque no llegaba a sus clases; Gerald y Sheila les habían preparado algo de comer, estaban muy contentos y asombrados, ya que se habían recuperado milagrosamente. Ahora caminaban con calma al Harbucks, Kenny disfrutaba de un cigarrillo y Tweek del mundo, todo se veía tan diferente con el solo hecho de haber podido dormir un poco, los colores eran más brillantes, las cosas tenían más textura, los sonidos eran más claros. Y la electricidad ¡Que gloria!, siempre la había sentido, pero como una mezcolanza de hilos enredados que eran jalados todos al mismo tiempo, en cambio en ese momento podía sentir individualmente cada aparato, foco o cualquier otra cosa que la utilizara, lo disfruto tanto que incluso fue capaz de seguir un hilo de energía que terminaba en un semáforo de la calle, un truco que Xavier siempre quiso que aprendiera; porque si se concentraba en un solo haz de electricidad controlaría más fácilmente su poder.

Y así caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a la cafetería, Tweek empujo la puerta nervioso y al entrar se escucho un grito de alegría

-¿Tweek eres tú?- grito Clyde quien trabajaba en el café, los señores Tweak de inmediato se asomaron

-¡Hijo!- grito Richard y lo abrazo

-¡Mi tesoro!- dijo su madre y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas –Nos tenías preocupados, ayer dijiste que solo pasarías rápido a saludar a Token-

-Es que, pasaron cosas bien raras- dijo Tweek

Kenny sonreía un poco melancólico, estaba feliz realmente de que los padres de Tweek estuvieran a salvo, pero aun no averiguaba nada sobre los suyos, decido dejar a Tweek disfrutar su momento y se fue caminando hacia su casa, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo iba a permanecer en South Park, pero la iba a arreglar un poco, al menos los suficiente para hacerla habitable; así que se dio a la ardua tarea de barrer, trapear y limpiar. Explorando las habitaciones, pudo rescatar una televisión a blanco y negro, un cojín relleno de frijolitos, un microondas algo oxidado y un colchón con los resortes salidos, lo cual era bastante aceptable para pernoctar, no encontró ni una pista sobre el paradero de Karen o sus padres y dejo para el final una recamara, con un letrero en la puerta que decía "Cuarto de Kenny, largo de aquí" pero estaba cerrada desde adentro, pateo la puerta para abrirla y noto que en su habitación nada había cambiado, aun estaba su pecera llena de muñecos y ropa interior, su poster de NASCAR y monster truck, abrió el closet y la poca ropa que había dejado ahí, aun estaba ahí, se agacho al cajón de abajo y lo abrió, había un guante café y una capa morada con un signo de interrogación verde- Mi disfraz de Mysterion- dijo en voz baja. Se asomo bajo la cama, aun se encontraba ahí su caja con viejas revistas de play boy, su psp dorada, un libro grueso y café que con letras plateadas decía "Necronomicon" y un dibujo de Butters y él en un avioncito, incluso en su recamara aun se encontraba la cortina color naranja de la cual su madre había cortado un pedazo para hacerle un abrigo un invierno antes de cumplir 8 años ¿Por qué sus padres habrían dejado todo eso? ¿Esperaban a que volviera? ¿O solo no habían podido sacarle dinero a nada de lo que se encontrara ahí?, tomo el disfraz de Mysterion y lo abrazo, la ciudad estaba más necesitada que nunca de su ayuda, tal vez sería bueno que el encapuchado regresara.

Mientras, Kyle se salto 2 clases para ir derechito a la preparatoria, ahí se encontraba charlando con Craig y Wendy.

-…menos mal que no te pasó nada- dijo Wendy a Kyle

-¿Toda esa destrucción, la causaron Kenny y Tweek?- pregunto Craig.

-Si- contesto Kyle sorprendido – No tengo ni idea de cómo lo habrán hecho y el cabron de Kenny no quiso decirme-

-¿Qué clase de arma debieron utilizar para dejar la tienda en ese estado?- pregunto Wendy- Pase en la mañana a curiosear y parecía que la hubieran derretido-

-Un arma nuclear habría causado mayor destrucción – comento Craig

-Ya no divaguen tanto sobre el tema- dijo Kyle – Lo que sea que Tweek y Kenny oculten nos podría ayudar mucho, pero tendríamos que ponerlos a prueba-

-¿A prueba? ¿Qué eres estúpido?- exclamo Craig- ¿Quieres una mayor prueba que eso? La jodida tienda exploto, sin que nada alrededor se dañara-

-Si imbécil, pero no vamos a mandarlos a la boca del lobo de buenas a primeras, ellos tienen que saber a qué se enfrentan, me parece mejor, empezar con lo que nosotros hemos hecho hasta ahora-

-Ay si, atemorizar delincuentes con pistolas de dardos- dijo sarcásticamente Craig

-Logramos atrapar a 14- comento Kyle

-Y 12 pendejos se libraron de la cárcel antes del medio día- dijo Craig –Por favor, ya es hora de que al menos uno de los de alto rango se las vea con nosotros-

-No, es muy arriesgado- insistió Kyle

-Eso solo lo dices porque uno de ellos aun te interesa- dijo Craig

-Lo digo, porque no quiero arriesgar a Tweek y a Kenny- grito Kyle y se paro enfrente de Craig y aunque le sacaba al pelinegro unos 5cm este no se intimido, solo levanto el dedo medio de una de sus manos- hablaremos con ellos hoy en la tarde, que tal si no quieren- siguió

-Pues habrá que insistirles-dijo Wendy.

Los 3 chicos, se dirigieron a casa de Kenny, Kyle pensaba en su mente una y otra ves como iba a pedirles que arriesgaran sus vidas por su ciudad, Kenny se encontraba en casa, leyendo sus viejas revistas en el colchón que había puesto en la sala, pero quien no se encontraba era Tweek, lo cual era una lástima, los chicos querían hablar con ambos al mismo tiempo. Hablaron con mucha seriedad con Kenny, quien sin pensárselo mucho le dijo que sí.

-¿Cómo que si?-pregunto Kyle

-Pues sí, acepto- contesto Kenny sin darle mucha importancia- voy a combatir a los delincuentes con ustedes, ¿Por qué no usamos mi casa como sitio de reunión?-

-¿Qué, así de fácil?- dijo Craig

-Bueno, esta es una casa abandonada y por lo menos Kyle no quiere hablar de este tema enfrente de su familia, ¿Por qué no?-

-Kenny, que generoso eres-dijo Wendy

-Pero, Kenny, podrías resultar herido… de nuevo- dijo Kyle y señalo su brazo - o podrían matarte-

-Kyle, tu arriesgas mucho tu vida también, tienes alguien que te espera en casa, alguien que quedara destrozado si llegas a morir y parece no importarte mucho-

Kyle se quedo helado ante esa respuesta- Es que no lo entiendes, son ellos la razón que tengo para pelear, en especial Ike, es mi hermanito y merece tener un mejor futuro- dijo Kyle enojado.

-No seas idiota- replico Kenny –Yo no tengo nada que perder, bueno- y se agacho- podría perderlos a Tweek y a ti-y se mordió un labio- La muerte no me asusta, ya la he visto muchas veces, ya la he experimentado muchas veces…-pausa dramática- También esta es mi ciudad, nací aquí y conozco a la mayoría de las personas que viven aquí, solo dime que hacer y considéralo hecho-.

Le asignaron una pequeña misión, había un tipejo que se dedicaba a desfalcar a las personas que pasaban cerca del centro comercial, lo que tenía que hacer Kenny era atraparlo. Kyle sabía que el rubio no se detendría ante nada, aunque le rebanaran el cuello con un cuchillo el seguiría hasta el final y en realidad lo que quería era medir las fuerzas de Kenny y como se las arreglaría para hacerlo.

Serian más o menos las 11 de la noche cuando Tweek llego a casa de Kenny, llevaba algo para comer y un poco de ropa, a pesar de lo mucho que le rogaron sus padres para que se quedara con ellos el no había querido, no quería dejar a Kenny solo; la casa estaba a oscuras, pero seguramente sería porque había estado abandonada mucho tiempo y le cortarían la electricidad. Tweek toco la puerta y fue un joven con un gorro azul quien abrió

-¿Craig?- dijo el rubio parpadeando mucho- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Shhh!- dijo Craig poniéndose un dedo en la boca- entra y no hagas ruido- dijo en voz muy baja.

Había otras 2 personas ahí, una chica de boina y Kyle quienes se iluminaban con velas y escuchaban un radio que habían puesto en una mesa plegable.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tweek -¿Dónde está Kenny?-

-Esta en una misión- dijo Wendy

-¿Misión?- pregunto Tweek en voz alta y todos lo callaron, el radio no se podía escuchar, la frecuencia era muy mala.

-¿Por qué no prendemos la luz?- dijo y la sala se ilumino, sorprendiendo a Wendy y a Craig

-¡Apágala idiota!- grito Kyle – Se supone que no haya nadie aquí- susurro

Tweek apago la luz –Oh entiendo- dijo frunciendo un poco el seño, había captado unos pocos pensamientos de Kyle y de Craig, de repente vio hacia los lados y riéndose levanto un televisor del suelo, lo puso en la mesa y dijo – ¿Porque mejor no vemos las noticias en la tele?- y parpadeando la prendió. Tal vez se debía a la estática que siempre envolvía a Tweek y que lo hacía funcionar como una gran antena, pero la televisión se veía tan clara y encontraron el noticiero. Aparte de la huelga que se había presentado en Denver y la caída de la bolsa no había pasado nada particularmente interesante…hasta que

-Estas imágenes acaban de llegar a nuestra redacción- dijo el comentarista- Fueron grabadas por el celular de una víctima de asalto, esta noche cerca del centro comercial-

-¡Te dije que dejaras a la dama tranquila!- gritaba un joven con una voz muy intimidante y áspera, pero curiosamente llevaba una capa de color morado y un signo de interrogación verde encima, el joven lanzo con fuerza al asaltante y la dama gritaba muy asustada, el asaltante saco un cuchillo el cual el joven pateo y le cayó en la mano al asaltante, cortándosela.

-¡Por dios!, le corto la mano- gritaba la mujer y salió corriendo con lo que el celular grabo el piso y la imagen se corto.

La policía llego unos minutos después y (pasaron la imagen en el noticiero) encontraron al asaltante atado y amordazado, sin que hubiera rastros del paradero del extraño y heroico joven…

Los cuatro chicos estaban pasmados, Wendy se cubrió la boca con las manos. Instantes después Kenny se escabullía por una de las ventanas de la casa sosteniendo una trapo morado hecho bola, no quería hacer ningún ruido, sin embrago Tweek de inmediato noto su presencia y prendió la luz

-¿Qué Coño acabas de hacer?- le grito Kyle

-Dijiste que me encargara del asaltante- contesto Kenny

-No se suponía que alardearas de eso frente a toda la ciudad- dijo Wendy

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¡Por favor!- grito Craig- Este es un trabajo en el que es mejor pasar desapercibidos, enfrentar a los tipos de manera anónima para que nadie sepa quién eres y para agarrarlos desprevenidos, ¿y a ti se te ocurre jugar a Mysterion? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto llama la atención?-

-Pues claro que si estúpido- contesto Kenny – y fue precisamente por eso que lo hice-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Tweek

-Porque ahora la atención está centrada en mí- dijo el chico- así ustedes podrán realizar su trabajo con toda tranquilidad-

-¿Tranquilidad?, Eres un imbécil- dijo Craig y zarandeo a Kenny con violencia –Ahora todos esos pendejos ya están avisados de que hay alguien buscándoles, un sujeto bien teátrica, como Batman-

-Exacto- dijo Kenny – Esperaran que Mysterion sea quien los persiga, pero…-y volteo a ver a Tweek – Jamás sospecharan de unos chicos y en especial de otra persona, una que será capaz de controlarlos con la mente-

Tweek trago saliva, Kenny lo observaba detenidamente –Sabes que todavía no puedo hacer eso- dijo el rubio despeinado

-Lo cual no indica que nunca podrás- contesto Kenny- Se que in chico tan ruidoso como tú no pasa desapercibido, pero te acabo de dar la ventaja, nadie se preocupara por un chico invisible, que tal vez electrocute mas asaltantes de los que capture, pero no importa, el fin justifica los medios, y mientras Mysterion luchara contra el crimen, cualquier asaltante abatido, me lo adjudicaran a mi -

-¿Te quieres explicar?- dijo Kyle, porque parecía que Kenny ya le había comentado algo a Tweek, ¿Es que se lo había dicho telepáticamente?...

Sin embargo en otro punto de la ciudad, un joven de cabello negro acababa de ver la noticia y se la enseño a otro joven, uno de cabello café.

-Te dije que tenías que ver esto- dijo el de cabello negro al otro

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- pregunto el de cabello café

-¿No te das cuenta?- dijo el pelinegro- Mysterion regreso.

-Claro que no- dijo el otro chico – ¿te va a asuntar un imbécil con un disfraz? Creí que eras más inteligente Stan-

-A mi no pendejo- contesto el pelinegro- pero puede ser que a los demás si-

-Ay no mames- contesto el otro, se levanto y camino a una pequeña chimenea, se encontraban en una habitación muy agradable y acogedora, el sitio en el que se reunían desde alrededor de un año, tomo el atizador y avivo el fuego- Este idiota tuvo suerte, eso fue todo-

-¿Suerte? Le rebano la mano- dijo Stan –Pateando el cuchillo, te imaginas lo que podrá hacer con el cuchillo bien agarrado-

-Stan, es obvio que eso fue un truco- dijo el otro frotándose los ojos- aparte el estúpido de Reed no era de nuestros mejores hombres, solo era un novato- se volteo con el pelinegro- Además, que importa que Mysterion regresara, Kenny solo tiene 17 años ¿Qué mas va a hacer? ¡Acaso nos disparara laser con los ojos!, deja ya de decir pendejadas y mejor ponte a hacer algo de provecho, y por favor ya no veas el youtube- finalizo el chico de cabello café.

Stan salió de la biblioteca y se encamino hacia su recamara, a veces no entendía que hacia trabajando ahí y menos para ese jodido imbécil ¿Apoco también la destrucción del comida por poquito había sido también un truco?, sin embrago pudiera ser que culo gordo tuviera razón, tal vez se estaba tomando todo eso muy a la tremenda como siempre, así que al llegar a su recamara suspiro y se dejo caer en su cama.


End file.
